Ayame
Ayame (アヤメ) is a young female waitress at her father's restaurant, and is also one of Naruto's very close dearest friends. Background Not much of her childhood past is reveal, except that she helps her father out at his restaurant. She was born on the day of February 14th (aka Valentines Day) and her last name is a mystery. It's reveal that on the day of October 10th, the day that Naruto was born; while inside of her father's restaurant. A young Ayame happily met Naruto's late parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Ayame was shown happily hugging Kushina when the older kunoichi was pregnant with Naruto. Meaning that she had some kind of friendly relationship with Naruto's famous parents. Personality Ayame is described as being a very kind hearted, quiet and cheerful young woman. She and her father seem to be some of the few Konoha villagers that do not see Uzumaki Naruto in a mean hostile light and always consider him their number one favorite regular customer. She is a hard working woman, always doing her best to serve Naruto with ramen. In the anime it was shown that Ayame has somewhat of a crush on Hatake Kakashi, as after seeing Kakashi's face as he eats ramen, she is shown to be very much infatuated with him. However she can get worry about a women's diet and if a grand prize is too expensive to afford for the contest. She also likes to switch certain things up a bit as she doesn't want the restaurant to serve only just ramen all the time. An example being is when she served dipping noodles to Naruto and when she created a women's diet ramen to help young and older women lose weight. Ayame also enjoys when Naruto comes with his family and is happy to see how much taller Boruto has become. However she doesn't like it when Boruto calls his father "Shitty Dad" and was shock about how Naruto never told Boruto that Hinata is the queen of eating ramen. As she and Naruto had to show Boruto a picture as proof because Boruto didn't believe his father. Appearance Ayame is a slender girl with long, dark brown hair and brown eyes, plus light fair skin. Her thick eyebrows are brown. She also wears a white robe with the sleeves folded, a sort of dark blue apron with ribbon ties at the top and a bright white bandanna ontop of her head. After the Fourth Shinobi war she still looks the same but has gotten taller. Abilities Naruto (Part I) Chunin Exam arc In the anime, right before the third stage of the Chunin Exams. Ayame served Uzumaki Naruto an expensive bowl of ramen, as thanks for him being their favorite customer, thus surprising Naruto. Invasion of Konoha arc In the anime, Sarutobi Konohamaru runs into her when he has to go to the bathroom, afterwards she then helps him up off the floor. Pre Shippuuden Filler arc In the anime, she was kidnapped by Hakkaku, a Cooking-nin from the Land of Lightning. He would return her only if Teuchi gave him a special recipe to make people love their meals. The secret recipe was just to remove the bitter taste from the soup; When Ayame is rescued, she has grown fat due to being unable to resist the cooking ninja's food. To bring her back to her regular self, she eats Teuchi's diet ramen that appears to be designed to make all people lose weight from eating it. Naruto Shippuuden (Part II) Kazekage Rescue arc She saw a now older Uzumaki Naruto, when he returned to Konoha. She told Naruto that he looked taller now. She and her father then gave Naruto, his favorite flavor of Ramen as a welcome back meal, since they last saw him two and a half years ago. Sasuke & Sai arc Ayame made an anime cameo appearance with many other female characters when Naruto dreamt that he had 'peeked' into the girls section of a bath house spa. Hidan & Kakuzu arc In Part II, after Uzumaki Naruto returns from his nature manipulation training session, Ayame has been replaced by two less-than-competent male cooks, Nishi and Matsu. Ayame had left for a trip sometime earlier, thus the new workers replaced her. The two are rather clumsy, seen when Matsu puts his finger in the ramen and then Nishi accidentally spills hot ramen on his co-worker. In the anime, Ayame returns after training and seeing the cuisines of other countries and turns the Ramen bar into a Tsukemen bar. This angers Naruto when he comes to the bar, exhausted after a nature manipulation training session. Even though he is obviously tired, he bickers with Ayame for several minutes until he finally accepts the tsukemen, although he combines the two dishes to make ramen, much to Ayame's outrage. However, as Naruto ate several dishes in the same manner, meaning a larger bill, Ayame grudingly accepted it. Itachi Pursuit arc In the anime, she can be seen behind the bar with her father, Teuchi, as Naruto and Jiraiya talk about Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi. Fourth Shinobi War arc She and her father was shown waking up after the Infinite Tsukuyomi is released. Blank Period Many years later on in Konoha, Ayame was giving an invitation to attend Naruto and Hinata's wedding. In the anime, she gets angry when her father tries to give Naruto free ramen for the rest of his life. On the day of the wedding, guests start arriving at the ceremony to be held under the Hokage Monument. She makes sure that her father hands the right gift to Team Ebisu. Soon after that Ayame is shown with her father Tuechi, while possibly being aware or oblivious that her father is using her to attract business for their restaurant. Epilogue 13 years later, thanks to a large part of Naruto's world-wide fame and his well-known love of Ramen Ichikaru, the village and tourists who came to see Naruto began flocking to the small restaurant, making it vastly popular. Thanks to this, along with Konohagakure continuing to prosper and modernise, Ayame and her father were able to afford remodelling their restaurant into a large indoor building to seat many people. Ayame continued to work as a waitress at the restaurant. Film Appearances 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 5' Ayame is seen in a vision by Naruto when he gathers engery for Sade Mode. 'Naruto Shippuuden movie 7' Ayame appears at Naruto and Hinata's wedding along with her father. She is seen standing next to Teuchi while seeing Naruto and Hinata being congratulated by Iruka. Boruto Naruto Next Generations Manga When Naruto brings Boruto to Ramen Ichiraku one night for dinner. Ayame is happy to see them. She is even more happy that Boruto has gotten taller since the last time she last saw him. She then gives the Uzumaki family their order of ramen. When the Uzumaki family are paying a check after eating their meal, Ayame is shock that Boruto never knew about Hinata being the number 1 champion of having the best ramen eating record. She and Naruto even show Boruto a picture of Hinata's record as proof, which finally shocks Boruto since he believed that Naruto was lying about Hinata liking and eating ramen. Every year, Ayame joined the owners of Lightning Burger, Yakiniku Q, and Ankorodō in planning Konoha's annual eating competition, alternating responsibilities for giving out the grand prize. Because this year's competition fell on Parent and Child Day, Ayame joined the owners of Lightning Burger and Yakiniku Q in pressuring the owner of Ankorodō - whose turn it was to award the prize - to give an especially lucrative offer to the competition's winner. Ankorodō's owner reluctantly agreed. She then spoke to her Grandma, and ask her if the Parent and Child prize was too much to handle. Video Games Ayame appears as a background character in all the following video games: *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja 4 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 *Naruto Shippuuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution *Naruto Ultimate Ninja *Naruto Ultimate Ninja 3 *Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Quotes *Thank you for coming *We like to keep our ramen noodles spicy hot! *Wow Boruto you gotten so big Relationships 'Her mother' It's unknown how she was around her mother. 'Teuchi' She loves her father and enjoys helping him out. 'Uzumaki Naruto' 'Umino Iruka' 'Hatake Kakashi' 'Uzumaki Boruto' She wishes for Boruto and Naruto to come to the restaurant more often. She was also surprised to see how taller Boruto when he is an Ninja Academy student. Knownable Relatives *'Teuchi' (Father) *'Unnamed Mother' (Possibly dead) *'Uzumaki Naruto' (Surrogate Little Brother) Trivia *Ayame made her first appearance in the Naruto series in a short omake, published in the first databook. Her first appearance in the actual manga was in chapter 238. *During the omake from Naruto: Shippūden episode 62, she appears serving Akimichi Chōji food during a game show. *Her name can mean iris (菖蒲) or pattern (文目). However, it can also mean "to murder" or "to wound" (危め). Her last name's meaning is a complete mystery. *In the Japanese version only, Naruto calls Ayame "Nee-Chan" meaning (Big sister). *Her birthday is Febuary 14, & her bloodtype is O. *Her favorite food is ???. While her least favorite food is ???. *Her favorite word is ???. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Masayo Hosono (all media) *'English' : Danielle Judovits (Part I & the Boruto Anime), Laura Bailey (Part II only) all information on Ayame is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Ayame Gallery Minato Kushina.jpg Ayame.png 128563bbdfa86f8a1446755834.png Category:Characters Category:Females